Dance cover
by RinRicchaa
Summary: Akatsuki ikut dance cover? bisa saja... tapi bagaimana ya? Warning: OOC, Lebay, penyiksaan trhdp author, bencong, dan utk anak kecil sebaiknya jangan baca, nanti gila - -


Dance cover!

Pein: Woy! Kita kok jadi girlband?

Kakuzu: Waaah! Kasian duit gue! *dijitak author*

Hidan: Author! Kok akatsuki dibikin begini?

Author: memang kenapa? Kalian gasuka? *marah

JDUAGH! *author dilempar hidan*

Author: O-oke, sekarang bisa kalian diam seben..

Pein: Rinnegan!

*sfx: WADDESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *author gosong*

Warning: OOCness , bencong, goblok, gaje, dan penyiksaan terhadap author

Pairing: gak ada! Semuanya kayak cewek kecuali konan yg beneran cewek

Desclaimer: gue minjem dari masashi kisimoto.. *Akatsuki: *serang author*

Di suatu siang…. Di goa akatsuki, ketika semuanya sedang galau2an(?) tiba2 ada suara jin dari negri antahberantah

Sasori: ITU BUKAN JIN, BEGO!

*author disiksa

Author: *bangkit* i-iya saso-chan.. baiklah, tiba2 ada suara yang kencang berasal dari toak..

"PARA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI AYO KITA BERKUMPULLLLL~!"

Deidara: hmmhhh… siapa sih, ganggu gue maskeran aja *tarik timun dari mata

Itachi yang lagi pake anti aging di sekitar matanya hampir kecolok gara2 mendengar suara toak barusan.

Itachi: WOY! GUE LAGI MAKE ANTI AGING LU GANGGUIN, SINI TOA NYA GUE ANCURIN! *mendadak suara nge-bass

Pein: GAK MAU! *teriak*

Setelah semuanya ribut2 akhirnya mereka berkumpul juga..

Pein: tadi aku lihat di tv, ada yg ngadain heavy rotation dance cover! Keren lho! Kalian mau coba gak?

Zetsu: nggak deh.. aku malu.. *jari telunjuk berhadapan saling menunjuk2 (hinata mode: on)

Deidara: malu kenapa? Bagus loh! Aku mau coba!

Zetsu: aku malu, kalau mereka ngeliat wujudku seperti manusia setengah **duren **begini gimana? *sad-puppy eyes

Itachi: tenang ajah, kita nanti ke salon dulu… *menggoda

Zetsu pun kicep

Konan: bagus juga sih, aku ikut!

Kakuzu: NGGAK MAUUU! KASIAN DUITKU! KASIAN BABIKU (celengan babi)! GAK DIKASIH MAKAN! *sejak kapan kakuzu punya celengan babi?*

Sasori: mau ah! Pas bgt sama aku yang cute iniii *gaya cewek

Kisame: kamu sih cute, aku! Muka hiu begini bagaimana bisa diperbaiki?

Sasori: operasi plastik aja sono! *tendang kisame

Kisame yang tertendang jauh2 ternyata sampai di RSJ bukan rumah sakit biasa..

Tobi: topengku ini.. sebaiknya diganti jadi apaan ya?

Diam diam zetsu langsung menimpa tobi dan tentu saja tobi… menendang nendang~ eh, bukannya itu iklan mami poko ya? Kebetulan, deidara mengoleksi topeng lollipop yang.. unyu abis! *kemudian author muntah* sasori pun mengambil topeng lollypop koleksi deidara dengan tanpa izin. Saso pun keluar dengan menggengam topeng lollipop pink. Tapi…

Deidara: SETOOOOP! Jangan ambil yang pink! Itu kesukaanku!

Sasori: *balik ke kamar deidara yang serba pink(?)* *ambil topeng warna hijau**balik ke tobi*

Deidara: JANGAN YANG HIJAU! ITU WARNA NYI RORO KIDUL!

Sasori: *balik ke kamar deidara**ambil topeng warna biru* *balik lagi*

Deidara: OHNOOOOO! YANG BIRU UDAH DIPESEN AUTHOR!

Sasori: sejak kapan kamu mulai jual topeng ke author?

Deidara: GAK PEDULI! BALIK LAGI!

Sasori: *balik ke kamar deidara**ambil topeng warna orange muda* *balik lagi*

Deidara: yaudahlah… ituaja..

Sasori: *pakein topeng lollypop orange muda ke tobi* bagus kaan?

Anggota lain (kec. Kisame yang sudah ditendang ke RSJ): kyaaaa! Cantik!

Sementara kisame yang di RSJ~

Kisame: … tempat apaan nih?

Dokter jiwa: ke-kenapa kamu disini? *panik*

Kisame: pak, saya nyariin tempat bagus untuk operasi plastik pak, dimana ya?

Dokter jiwa: a-a-a-a-ada di rumah sakit sebelah… hu-hu-hu-huaaaaa! *ngacir*

Kisame: kok dia takut ya? *ngeloyor ke rumah sakit

Akhirnya kisame meninggalkan RSJ tersebut dan kemudian melangkah ke rumah sakit sebelah, taunya dokter jiwa salah info, malah disebelah RSJ tersebut adalah rumah sakit _**BERSALIN**_!

Kisame: wah, banyak yang oplas ya disini? Pada unyu banget.. ( v ) sasori tertandingi!

Kisame: permisi dek, anda operasi plastic disini ya? Kok putih banget? *gemes*

Anak kecil: nggak lah…, saya itu lagi nungguin emak saya lahiran *suara unyu*

Kisame: dek, kok kamu murung mulu? Galau ya?

Anak kecil: karena nama saya adalah OROCHIGALAU! *suara ngebass*

Kisame: kamu tau nggak tempat rumah sakit yang buat operasi plastik?

orochigalau: ada, tuh diseberang *nunjuk rumah sakit seberang* hati-hati om, dokternya itu suka gagal operasi, saya saja yang dioperasi jadi unyu malah begini…

Kisame: ooh, makasih ya dek! *sambil ngibrit ke seberang* ADUH!*ketabrak pintu*

Setelah itu pun kisame masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut, dia melihat mbak-mbak beruban dan berkacamata bolo-bolo.. EH! Bulet-bulet..

Kisame: permisi, mbak.. apa ini rumah sakit untuk operasi?

Kabuto: SONTOLOYO! GUE INI COWOK BUKAN CEWEK TULEN! NAMA GUE KABUTO! JADI JANGAN PANGGIL PAKE SEBUTAN MBAK ATAUPUN MBAH!

Kisame: aduuh, aku dateng kesini buat operasi plastik, kok

Kabuto: baiklah, *masuk ke ruangan operasi* baiklah silahkan tengkurep lebih dahulu

Kisame: Waduh, ini kok nyuruh gue tengkurep?

Kabuto: NGGAK MAU? YAUDAH!

Kisame: i-iya-iya-iya.. *ngeri*

Kisame pun memejamkan mata sambil tengkurep, dan kabuto pun mulai menyuntik, namun saying.. alat untuk menyuntiknya adalah_** SUNTIKAN KUDA. **_

Kabuto: 1.. 2… 3!

*sensor*

Sementara di goa akatsuki..

"ONE! TWO! ONE TWO THREE GO!"

Nenetnenetnetnetne,net.. nenetnenet, netnetnetnet..

"AI WAN TYUUUUU…."

"AI LAP YUUUUUU… ATAMA NONAAAKA GANGANGAN ATERU MYUUJIIKU.."

"HEPIIII..IIII ROOTESHONGGGGGGGG"

Terdengar para akatsuki sedang latihan, dengan suara mereka yang pas-pasan dan kostum dance mereka yang kayak cheerleader dan rambut mereka yang kayak sapu ijuk(?) serta gaya mereka yang kayak di audisi cherrybelle cari chibi plus sifat mereka yang seperti banci kaleng kerupuk itu pun pada kumat (kecuali konan) konan adalah 1 yang paling waras diantara 9(kisame lagi operasi) anggota akatsuki yang gila-gilaan. Tobi seperti cewek bertopeng lollipop orange dan putih dengan hiasan pita di bagian ujung kanan topengnya (yaiyalah, masa di mata -_-) yang paling gila dan gak waras adalah PeinZetItaDeiSaso (pein, zetsu, itachi, deidara, sasori) pein bergaya dengan rambutnya yang super duper tajam nan keras karena memakai shampo bermerek _**aica aibon **_, kalau zetsu kulit durennya masih ada, tapi rambutnya makin lengket karena memakai shampo bermerek _**UHU**_ , sedangkan itachi dia memakai anti aging bermerek _**pepsodent**_ , giginya itachi pun makin kinclong karena memakai pasta gigi bermerek ponds white beauty , sedangkan muka sasori makin lembut karena memakai sabun muka bermerek _**sunsilk**_ , muka saso semakin imut karena selalu memakai _**dove deodorant **_di mukanya , dan rambut sasori lebih anggun karena memakai shampoo bermerek** fox**, dan rambutnya semakin wangi karena memakai rexona di rambutnya… okay, konan masih normal karena dia memakai shampo sunsilk dan hairspray bermerek_** eskulin**_ (oke, ini mulai nggak bener)

back to story! yang lain males gue ceritain… *mulut author dijahit kakuzu* hukhuh, fu..fu..fu.. *cabutin benangnya* hokeh, sekarang mereka lagi istirahat sambil minum attack easy *author digebuk pein* eh, pok nori sweat! Tiba2 ada suara dan bayangan nista yang memasuki goa akatsuki…

"haloow teman teman kyuu" kata mahluk super duper mirip dengan artis korea yang gagal oplas…

Author: aduh.. gue gabisa ngelawak . yaudahlah

pein: *gebuk author* JANGAN ANEH-ANEH DONG! MASA KITA JADI GIRLBAND?

Author: gapapa, daripada kalian jadi bencong sawah? *di rinnegan pein*

Akatsuki: yaudahlah, YANG PENTING REVIEW YAA :)


End file.
